


Small Hands

by viclettaaa



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/F, Lumity, Oneshot, amity gay panics but not in a funny way, but mostly bitter, could have a second part if people like it, first time writing fanfiction so pls dont hurt me, hard goodbyes, imagine them aged up but only because it seems more realistic here, protective luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viclettaaa/pseuds/viclettaaa
Summary: Luz has to say goodbye. Amity is having a hard time letting her go.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148





	Small Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys this is my first ever fanfiction so sorry if it's bad

Amity couldn’t let her go.

Her own hands gripped her wrists, clenching them like iron padlocks until she bruised. They stood there, under the dark trees, Amity’s arms wrapped around Luz. No- clinging for dear life. Because that’s what she was. Amity’s face nestled into the crook of Luz’s neck, and her body wracked with sobs and her wet nose turned cold in the autumn wind. The brown haired girl squeezed back, with a bittersweet softness. Luz had stopped crying, but her cheeks flushed dark with sorrow under the moon’s fleeting gaze.

“I have to leave.”  
“I don’t ever want to let you go.”

The human reached down and gently took the green-haired girl’s hands apart, brought them around and lifted them to her chest. They were so small. Or at least Luz thought they were, compared to her own paws. She used to think her big hands were just the icing on the cake of all the things weird about her, but now she wouldn’t have them any other way. This way, she could take this part of Amity and give her a warm shield, comfortably keeping her where she could protect her.

Luz could feel Amity’s heartbeat through her purpling wrists. It was erratic. Luz frowned. “I’m sorry I can’t stay here to protect you anymore.” Amity might have wanted to say something, but the only sound she could muster was a strangled choke and another sob. Luz wished she had something to do or say to make them smile, to make them happily forget what was meant to be, but there was nothing. She didn’t know if she’d ever see the witch again. Despite her best efforts, a few more tears fought their way through her eyes to fall onto the hands still held longingly to her chest.

Two endless pools of dark cinnamon looked up into the overflowing amber ones. So close, but so temporary. Luz couldn’t help but want to laugh. Amity was so beautiful. She explored the vast depths of the gold eyes while tenderly running her thumbs over Amity’s soft, slender hands. Hazel flecks seem to pass in and out, appearing and reappearing like leaves dancing in and out of a window on a breeze. She strenuously averted her own warm-colored eyes to the witch’s knuckles, which she had stroked until they were rosy; as if they were a baby bird who fell out of its nest now being nurtured back to health by a kind and generous passerby. Luz's smile softened even more, if that was even possible. She’d miss Amity’s small hands. She pressed them to her lips one last time.

In that moment Amity felt a little less numb. Was it possible to feel warm, even if your only light was fading fast? To be so heartbroken, yet be inclined to an inner joy only the most special person in your life could bring? Amity felt like screaming, like kissing Luz one last time, like swallowing the lump in her throat and stopping the tears. She let out a shaky breath and mustered the best smile she could. As the brown haired human lowered Amity’s hands from her lips, Amity tenderly took Luz’s and raised them to cup her own teary cheeks. It was nice, how warm and soft they were. She needed the comfort. She then just wrapped her arms around Luz once again, less desperate and frantic this time.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

Amity could hear the portal closing. It sucked in air from its surroundings, shaking the leaves on the trees but never making them fall. Amity closed her eyes and tuned it out. She focused on the warmth of Luz’s hands on her back, of her small hands clenching Luz’s hoodie, of Luz’s thick silky hair tickling her drying cheek, of her pointed ear gently poking Luz's head while the human's cute round one pressed against her. She could feel the human girl smiling too. Then she was gone.

Luz flaked away, dusting gold in the wind and floating away on the cold breeze like the brilliant autumn leaves of the mighty aspen. She brushed against Amity’s lips one last time, before the portal shut and the young witch stood alone under the trees, illuminated by the light of dawn.

She looked down at her small, empty hands and remembered the gentle and protective touch of her human. She ached.


End file.
